Barba Fossoway
Barba Fossoway is the current Lady of New Barrel, and head of House Fossoway. She is sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden, and Daemon I Blackfyre, Lord of The Seven Kingdoms. Her beauty and regal nature are known throughout the rolling hills of the Mander. She is the widow of the Lord Robert Fossoway, an achieved warrior and knight, who was also her uncle by her father Jon. She now rules New Barrel alone. Appearance Barba has an edged, sharp, regal face, a piercing gaze, stands at 5'10", and a slender figure yet heavy chest. She is a renowned beauty in the reach, whispers of her traveling down the Arbor river. History Barba Fossoway was born on the 3rd Moon in 339AC, to Jon Fossoway and Jane Blackbar. Her father was the brother of Robert Fossoway, the Lord of New Barrel, making her his niece. In 340AC the Reclamation War began, and the men of House Fossoway, including her father Jon, went to war. Her uncle the Lord Fossoway married twice over the following years. In 340AC his first wife Alyssane Tyrell died due to unforeseen and rapid illness. He married his second wife, a noblewoman named Layla Middlebury, in 341AC. Years passed and Robert had no heirs. In 342AC Barba's father, Jon dies in battle against Eddard I Stark with an arrow in his neck. The War ends inconclusively, but for House Fossoway it meant that New Barrel had Barba as an heir. In 356AC, Layla Middlebury passed away, and that same year, Barba and Lord Robert were wed. Still later that year, the Dornish Rebellion erupted. The Red Apple Fossoways of CIder Hall rebelled against the Throne and the Tyrells, and Barba urged her husband to stay loyal. In the end, the rebels lost, and Lord Robert was rewarded with Cider Hall being made his vassal. In 372AC, Lord Robert died leading troops in the Second Reclamation War retaking Higharden from Greyjoy forces. Barba Fossoway inherited New Barrel as her own. In 372AC, Barba swore fealty to His Grace Dameon I Blackfyre at Ashford. Family Link to the Family Tree. Barba Fossoway, 36, Lady of New Barrel. Jon Fossoway† and Jane Blackbar, her parents. Jon died fighting the Stark forces and took an arrow to the neck. Jane became a Septa. Lord Robert†, her uncle by her father Jon and her husband by marriage. He died fighting the Greyjoys in the Second Reclamation War. Desmera Fossoway, 20, Cousin of Barba and wife to Leo Tyrell, the brother of the Lord Paramount. Ser Manfred Fossoway, 20, Cousin of Barba, sister of Desmera. Recent Events -Barba invites her vassals to a feast at her keep in order to swear fealty to King Daemon I. Only House Blackbar accepts. -Barba takes on the service of one Marlon, a commoner commander. -Barba is poisoned at her feast in New Barrel at the hands of Luke Fossoway, her maester, at the heed of the Lord of Cider Hall. Quotes "How many had ever had the luxury of rulership? And how many could enjoy it as much as she did, if she was so vain as to ask?" - Thoughts "They were traitors at heart and by blood. It ran thick. They'd been traitors already, and traitors again. They needed to be removed, eliminated, made history. They had too much pride for a proper vassal, and too deep of an animosity towards her." - Thoughts, on the Red Apple Fossoways "A game of ravens, words, and next, something painful." - Thoughts, Barba plotting to herself Category:House Fossoway Category:Reachman